The present invention relates generally to an automatic contact ink stamping apparatus for high volume ink marking applications. Many various types of contact ink stamping apparatus are available for industrial applications including relatively very expensive and sophisticated printers. In commercial or industrial applications, various parts, containers or substrates, for example, require marking with certain indicia in a clear, accurate manner.
A reasonable priced, and highly durable contact ink stamping device capable of high volume production and clear, strong imprints is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,341. This apparatus provides rapid, repetitive ink stamping with the stamping die being re-supplied with ink after each stroke. The stamping die is inverted 180 degrees during each cycle between an ink supply and printing position riding along an arcuate slot forming a cam surface. Other prior art stamping devices use a similar cam slot to obtain this type of inverted action.
However, for industrial high volume applications, the accurate alignment of the stamping die surface required necessitates relatively close manufacturing tolerances which leads to greater expense and difficulty in the manufacturing process. This represents a limiting aspect for many applications which otherwise could advantageously use a less costly and yet reliable and durable automated contact ink stamping device in place of manual marking means.